Season 2 Episode 11: Creatures from Dimension X
Opening song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Creatures from Dimension X (The next morning in the sewer lair, the TMNM and their allies are watching “Godzilla” on their new TV set) Tails: Yep, that Godzilla sure knows how to breath atomic laser flames from his mouth. Charmy: They sure don’t make monster movies like that anymore. Let alone love stories. Vector: Speaking of love stories, Charmy, tell us all about the romance you had with that Dimension X bandicoot chick, Coco Bandicoot. (Charmy blushed a bit) Charmy: (Blushing) Uh, us? (He shakes it off) Charmy: We’re just good friends. Knuckles: (Playfully) Sure you were. Vector: (Playfully) Like Romeo and Juliet. Charmy: No, honest, guys. I never even think of her at all. (He looks at her picture on the newspaper cover hanging on the wall) Charmy: Well, hardly ever. (In Dimension X, Aku-Aku’s group, consisting Aku-Aku and Crash, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot themselves, are flying around in their Star Cruiser, talking) Coco: So, what’s the plan, Crash? Crash: I told you, let’s keep cruising and be on lookout for any evil activities, Sis. Crunch: Remember? Coco: (Realizing) Oh, yeah. That’s right. Aku-Aku: Remembering important missions are very important all the time, Coco. Never forget that. Coco: I won’t, Aku-Aku. (Then Crash and Aku-Aku noticed the Jotundrome nearby) Crash: Hey, dig that scene. Aku-Aku: It’s the Jotundrome. Crunch: Just sitting there as usual. Coco: I say we go and infiltrate. Aku-Aku’s group: Good idea! Crash: It’ll be a blast! (They fly towards the Jotundrome and sees a cargo bay area ahead) Crunch: Hey, there’s an open cargo bay up ahead. Aku-Aku: Excellent eyes, Crunch. Coco: Let’s check it out. (They go inside) Crash: I’m not sure about going in too far. Remember what happened to us last time? Crunch: Yeah, Crash. It sent us to Earth. Coco: And I, along with you guys, met the Mobians. (She looks at her picture of Charmy) Coco: Especially Charmy. (They stop in midair) Crash: I still don’t think we should travel far inside. Aku-Aku: Do not worry, Crash. Crunch: We’ll just eavesdrop on the enemy and see what they’re planning this time. Crash: Eavesdrop? (He realizes) Crash: Oh, good idea. (Aku-Aku then magically used telepathy to listen in on Uka-Uka’s group’s contact with Loki’s group through one of their communicators) Uka-Uka: (Voice-over) Calling Loki’s group. Uka-Uka’s group calling Loki’s group. Crash: (Whispering) What’s happening now? Aku-Aku: (Whispering) I have no idea. Listen. (Then they listened by Aku-Aku’s telepathy) Loki: (Voice-over) We are here, Uka-Uka’s group. Tropy: (Voice-over) The Mento-Neutralizer is ready. Demidevimon: (Voice-over) We are gonna open the portal in sixty seconds. Vanitas: (Voice-over) Are you certain this will work? Uka-Uka’s group: (Voice-over) Trust us. It will. (In another room, Uka-Uka’s group are talking with Loki’s group of their plan, and Loki’s group and their henchmen are at the entrance of an empty amusement park) Oxide: Now remember, the device will only operate on a precise frequency of 10 trillion megahertz. (With Aku-Aku’s group....) Crash: (Whispering) Geez Louise. That’s the same frequency that transdimensional hypersignal in our car works. Crunch: (Whispering) What a weird coincidence. (Back with Uka-Uka’s group....) Mephiles: Well? What do you think? (Loki’s group gave in) Myotismon: (On-screen) Very well. Infinite: Then we’re opening the portal. (In the amusement park on Earth, Loki’s group and their henchmen watch the portal open and in the Jotundrome, Traag, Granitor, and their Stone Warriors pushed the device through the portal and the device landed in front of the henchmen, knocking them off their feet upon it’s impact on the ground) Loki’s group: Excellent! Sephiroth: Once inside the Mento-Neutralizer, those Mobians and their allies will become mindless zombies. (Recovering, the henchmen looked at Loki’s group in confusion) Eggman: (To the henchmen) Nothing personal. (With Aku-Aku’s group, they got shocked on what they heard) Crunch: (Whispering) Sounds like trouble in Mobiantown. Aku-Aku: (Whispering) For our Mobian friends and their allies. (With Uka-Uka’s group....) N. Gin: Once we bring them back through the portal, we’ll put them on exhibit here like the mutant and human freaks they are. Uka-Uka: (Smirking evilly with his group) That’s right. (They laugh evilly a bit. With Aku-Aku’s group, they got determined) Coco: (Whispering) This is seriously uncool! (Aku-Aku snaps out of his telepathy and spoke up) Aku-Aku: We must warn our friends on Earth! (Crash realized something and brightened up) Crash: Hey, dig this! If our hypersignal works on the same frequency, we can use it to cancel out that gizmo’s waves. (The rest of the group understood in determination) Crunch: Then let’s beat feet! (Then a Gauntlet Soldier noticed their Star Cruiser and shoots at them, but Aku-Aku’s barrier protected the Star Cruiser) Crunch: Something tells me we’ve worn out our welcome. (They fly off to get out. With Uka-Uka’s group, they heard the commotion and realized) Uka-Uka: Intruders in the Jotundrome? (N. Brio turned on the monitor and they saw Aku-Aku’s group’s Star Cruiser flying out of the Jotundrome) Uka-Uka: It’s those accursed Crash Bandicoot and his gang, and my goody two-shoed brother! Demidevimon: What’re they planning this time? (Outside the Jotundrome, Aku-Aku’s group flew quickly while Coco works on activating a portal) Crunch: Let’s blow this place and head for Earth. Coco: That’s the plan! Activate the hypersignal. (She activates it and they go through the portal. Inside the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka’s group is watching this on the monitor and contacted Loki’s group to warn them) Infinite: Loki’s group, Aku-Aku’s group have just opened their own portal to Earth. (At the amusement park....) Uka-Uka: (On-screen) Stop them before they join the Mobians and their allies. Loki’s group: Will do, Uka-Uka, guys. (They hang up. Loki’s group suddenly realized what Infinite just told them and smirked evilly and calmly in realization) Hunter J: So, that goody two-shoed tiki mask and his bandicoots are able to open portals, are they? Myotismon: (Chuckles evilly a bit in agreement) That could prove most useful to us. (Out in the air above the streets of New York City, Aku-Aku’s group are flying around, looking for the TMNM and their allies) Crunch: It’s no use, guys! Looking for the Mobians and their allies in this city is like trying to find a quark in an asteroid field. Crash: Or worse, a needle in a haystack. Coco: Good point. Maybe we can make the Mobians and their allies find us. Crash: How do we do that? (Noticing the Channel Six building along with Coco, Aku-Aku got an idea) Aku-Aku: That’s how! Coco: If we can get on the news, the Mobians and their allies are sure to see us. Crunch: Good idea! Crash: Let’s do it! (They then flew around the Channel Six building in a circle. Inside, Seifer, Elise and Tai’s groups, and the employees saw them flying around and got surprised) Spike, Ember, and Digimon: It’s Aku-Aku’s group! (Then Jamieson, having noticed Aku-Aku’s group and the Star Cruiser, came in) Jamieson: (To everyone) Don’t just stand there! Somebody get that videocam on that thing flying around! (To Seifer) You, too, Seifer! We need all the coverage we can get! (Elise and Tai’s groups were about to head out when Jamieson got their attention) Jamieson: Elise and Tai’s groups, where do you think you’re going? This is the story of the year. Don’t you, Elise’s group, think you should be covering it? Elise: As soon as my group and I powder our noses, Mr. Jamieson. Mimi: Elise has a point. Adagio: We must look good for our public, you know. (Jamieson groans a bit in annoyance) Jamieson: Well, then, hurry up with that! (Elise and Tai’s groups then ran into the janitor closet and called the TMNM and their allies on the Mobiancom. In the sewer lair, the TMNM and their allies are polishing their weapons when the Mobiancom beeped. Then Sonic answered) Sonic: What is it, Elise and Tai’s groups? Elise and Tai’s groups (On-screen) Aku-Aku’s group, that's what! Twilight Sparkle: (On-screen) They’re buzzing the building really quickly. Spike: (On-screen) Get up here immediately! (They hang up. Our heroes realized in surprise) Tails: Aku-Aku’s group are back finally? Max: That’s cool! Kayla: Yeah. Rouge: I thought we’d sadly seen the last of those crazy loveable guys. Shadow: My sentiments exactly. Knuckles: Without a doubt. (Charmy ran up to a mirror to check himself) Charmy: I guess Coco just couldn’t stay away. Sonic: Let’s go, guys. Espio: We’ll take the X-Tornado 2.0 once up there. (They hurry out. Then they bumped into Christopher’s group, Kara, with her lab coat off, and Roxanne) Christopher’s group, Kara, and Roxanne: Hey, guys! Christopher: Elise and Tai’s groups called us about Aku-Aku’s group. Kara: This is me and Roxanne’s first time meeting them, so we’re coming as well. Roxanne: And don’t say “No” to us. (The TMNM and their allies thought it over and gave in) TMNM and allies: (Nods) Okay. (They head out. At the amusement park, Loki’s group is looking on the monitor for Aku-Aku’s group as the henchmen watched) Mummymon: What’re you doing, Bosses? Loki’s group: Checking for news reports, fool. Eggman: If the media has gotten wind of those meddlers from Dimension X.... (The Komodo Brothers raised their hands, but Cortex knew in annoyance what they’re gonna ask) Cortex: And no, morons, he meant “Wind” as in rumors, not flatulence! (Then they spot Elise’s group giving a report of Aku-Aku’s group at the Channel Six building on the monitor) Elise: (On-screen) We interrupt this program for a special bulletin. Twilight Sparkle: (On-screen) A strange craft has been sighted over the city. Loki: They’re at the Channel Six building. Come on! (They head out after Aku-Aku’s group. At the Channel Six building in the air, our heroes flew the X-Tornado 2.0 towards Aku-Aku’s group’s Star Cruiser) Sonic: Look! There’s the Star Cruiser. Charmy: (To his allies hopefully) How do I look? Silver: The same as always. Charmy: (Groans flatly a bit) I was afraid of that. (Then Vector called out to Aku-Aku’s group) Vector: Hey, guys! What’s cooking now? Aku-Aku: Your lives are in danger! Crunch: If Loki’s group gets their creepy hands on you, your goose is cooked! Shadow: Loki’s group? Sonic: What’re they up to now? Crash: Those creeps got a brand new weapon! Coco: It’s called a...! (But then a laser struck the Star Cruiser and it crashed onto the ground, knocking out Aku-Aku, Crash, Coco, and Crunch. While Aku-Aku landed in a nearby alleyway, Loki’s group, having shot the laser at the Star Cruiser, parked the van, then the henchmen came out and proceeded to grab the bandicoots’ unconscious bodies and go back into the van with them and drive off) Knuckles: Loki’s group's got Crash, Coco, and Crunch! (They fly off after them. In the alleyway, Aku-Aku wakes up and realizing his friends are in danger, flew off after them as well. In the air, our heroes continued after the van when the X-Tornado 2.0 began to shake) Amy: What’s going on, Tails? We’re losing them! Tails: Too many thermal updrafts! I can’t control this plane! (Then the X-Tornado 2.0, after making an emergency landing, slid into a peach stand and crashed. Afterwards, our heroes recovered) Ace: (Sarcastically) Well, this is another fine mess you’ve gotten us into, Tails. Knuckles: It's not Tails’ fault the X-Tornado 2.0 crashed, Ace! Charmy: But on the bright side.... (He tastes some peach juice on himself) Charmy: Mmm! It wouldn’t make a bad pizza or tiramisu sauce. (Then Aku-Aku arrived) Aku-Aku: Are you alright, guys? (Charmy tastes some more peach juice) Charmy: Peachy keen! (He giggles a bit. Later in the sewer lair, our heroes are told of what Loki’s group and their henchmen are planning to do with them by Aku-Aku and are now thinking on how to save Crash, Coco, and Crunch) Blaze: What do we do now that we know about the brain drain plot? Tails: Yeah? Silver: Loki’s group’s got Crash, Coco, and Crunch. Charmy: Poor Coco, being their prisoner along with Crash and Crunch! Sonic: We’ll find them, Charmy, guys. Shadow: Somehow, some way, we’ll find them. Aku-Aku: My sentiments exactly, Shadow. (Shadow nods in agreement) Commercial break (Our heroes, along with Cloud and Aerith, watched Charmy pacing in concern) Big: Hey, loosen up, Charmy. Knuckles: You’re wearing a hole in the floor. (Froggy croaks in agreement) Aerith: Big and Knuckles are right, Charmy. Cloud: One must be like the willow that bends with the storm. Yuffie: In other words, calm down. Charmy: Oh, yeah, I could dig where you’re coming from. Dingodile: Exactly. You got to be Zen. (Charmy then sat in a Zen state and began to go into a Zen state when Tails, Silver, Blaze, Omega, and Aku-Aku comes in with a hoverboard Blaze is riding on, startling Charmy and even Tiny that they flew up onto a pipe and hugged it in a panic) Arturo: Well, so much for relaxing with Zen. (Then Tails shows off the hoverboard as Charmy and Tiny landed back on the floor) Tails: Hey! Take a look at this! It’ll let us non-flying members zip through the sewers. Silver: And it costs practically nothing to build. Blaze: That’s why we called it the “Cheapskate.” Chris: (Shrugs) I can see why. (Then Tails shows a device he’s holding) Tails: And this gadget Aku-Aku helped make with us will let us track down Crash, Coco, and Crunch by their extradimensional auras. (Our heroes got happy) Snake: Awessssssome! Thunderlane: Now we’re talking action! Tiny: What’re we waiting for? Charmy: Let’s haul fur! (Our heroes hurry out while Cloud and Aerith stayed behind) Cloud and Aerith: Good luck, Mobians and allies. (In the amusement park, Crash, Coco, and Crunch are laying unconscious on three mattresses on the ground when they slowly woke up and noticed, to their surprise, the henchmen surrounding them with laser guns and Pinstripe’s tommy gun) Pinstripe: Look who’s awake! Crash: Hey! What’s happening, punks?! Komodo Joe: (Chuckles evilly a bit) You’ll find out when Loki’s group gets here. Moe: (Snickers evilly a bit) Yeah. They’ll be here any minute. (Then to their surprise, Hunter J piped in in annoyance as she and Loki’s group approached from within a funhouse entrance) Hunter J: We are here, you cretins! (Then Loki’s group turned to Crash, Coco, and Crunch) Loki: We want the device you used to open the portal to Dimension X. Vanitas: And we want it now! Crash: Well, tough tamales, creeps! We don’t have it. Eggman: Do not play games with us, punky bandicoot brat! Crunch: It’s true, Baldy McNosehair! (The henchmen snicker at that insult, but Eggman gave them the death glare, making them stop) Eggman: What’re you snickering at, losers?! Crunch: Anyway, the transdimensional hypersignal is built into our Star Cruiser. Cortex: (To the henchmen) Did you hear that? We command you to find that car! Henchmen: (Saluting) Right, Dr. Cortex, Boss. (They began to head off when Orbot, Cubot, Tribot, and the Komodo Brothers collided into each other. As they recovered and caught up with the other henchmen, Loki’s group groaned a bit in annoyance) Vanitas: (Groaning a bit in annoyance) It’s so hard to find decent help nowadays. (In the sewer lair, our non-flying heroes rode their Cheapskates through the sewers with Aku-Aku and our flying heroes by their side) Charmy: Cowabunga! Espio: Any sign of them, Tails? (Tails checked his beeping device) Tails: I’m picking up a strong signal dead ahead. Cosmo: All right! Tikal: This’ll be easy! Dingodile: Man, this Cheapskate is totally awesome! Kara: And fun to ride on! (Then they darted off, splashing some water on Knuckles, much to his annoyance) Knuckles: (Flatly) Yuck! Next time, you bring up the rear. (Back at the amusement park, Crash, Coco, and Crunch’s hands are now tied behind their backs and their ankles tied together while Loki’s group turned to their henchmen who returned in failure) Loki: Well, where is that car? Arukenimon: Too late, Bosses. Sephiroth: What do you mean “Too late?” Koala: The city had it towed away. Mummymon: Before we got to it. Loki’s group: “Towed away?!” Myotismon: What else could go wrong now? (Then our heroes bursted through the grated door in the sewer pipe and skidded to a stop) Charmy: Ta-da! Loki’s group: It’s the Mobians and their allies! Vector: Those guys are sharp as bowling balls, aren’t they? (Our heroes arm themselves) Christopher: Surrender, Loki’s group! Sonic: Or face the consequences of your actions! (Charmy and Amy turned to us readers) Amy: Don’t you just love it when Sonic talks like that? Charmy: (Giggles a bit) We do, but mostly Amy. (Loki’s group got determined) Myotismon: (To our heroes) Fools! In a matter of moments, you will be mindless slaves. (To the henchmen) Take them! (Then the henchmen fired away at our heroes, but they dodged and took shelter behind huge objects for protection. Aku-Aku then secretly flew up to Crash, Coco, and Crunch and proceeded to magically untie them. Once freed, Crash, Coco, and Crunch got concerned) Crunch: Uh-oh, bad scene! We’ve gotta do something to help our friends. Aku-Aku: I know just the thing, Crunch. (Then with Crash’s help, Aku-Aku fired a beam at the power grid and activated a roller coaster vehicle, making it charge at the villains, since they’re unknowingly standing on the tracks. Then Loki’s group and their henchmen heard the vehicle approach and got confused) Vanitas: (Confused) What? (Then the vehicle caught the villains and zipped off with them still on board. Our heroes approached Aku-Aku’s group) Tikal: Hey, Crash, Aku-Aku, that’s some great beam magic. Crash: Yeah! Aku-Aku: I upgraded that power from a device we bought at a Venusian Garage Sale. Charmy: Well, now that we saved you, hop aboard. Especially you, Coco, my dear. Crunch: Thanks. (Crash, Coco, and Crunch climbed onto Sonic, Cosmo, and Vector as they climbed back onto their Cheapskates) Cream: Hang on tight. Cheese: (Agreeing) Chao, chao. (They ride off into the sewers) Charmy: Cowabunga! (With Loki’s group and their henchmen, they were still riding on the coaster and then it stopped on ground level finally and they got out of the vehicle. Cubot, Mummymon, and the Komodo Brothers had a blast from that experience) Cubot: (Laughs a bit) That sure was fun. Mummymon: A rush of adrenaline! Moe: I know. Komodo Joe: I loved it! (The serious henchmen, on the other hand, felt sick from the ride) Pinstripe: (Groans a bit) I don’t feel so good.... (Then he and Arukenimon felt a puke coming up and after running to a nearby garbage can, offscreen puked right into it. After that’s done, Cubot and the Komodo Brothers turned eagerly to Loki’s group) Cubot and Mummymon: Can we go again, Bosses? Komodo Brothers: We promise we’ll be good! Loki’s group: (Angrily) No, you will not! (In the sewers, our heroes continued to ride on the Cheapskates, trying to figure out how to find the Star Cruiser) Roxanne: So, how are we gonna scope out their wheels? Chris: And not get our brains drained? Tails: Simple; Me, Silver, Blaze, and Omega’ll readjust the tracking module to pick up the Star Cruiser’s emissions. (Then Tails, Silver, Blaze, and Omega readjusted the device. At the surface in front of an Auto Impound Yard, Knuckles opened the manhole and peeked to take a look) Knuckles: Okay, the coast is clear. (Then a familiar van pulled up in front of the entrance near the manhole. Then Loki’s group and their henchmen emerged after Knuckles, having noticed their van, ducked under the manhole lid. Loki’s group and their henchmen notice the Star Cruiser sitting in the yard) Loki: There it is. (Hunter J turned to the henchmen) Hunter J: Do you think you morons can get it now? (But before they took another step, our heroes emerged quickly and charged at the Star Cruiser) Myotismon: (To himself) No! It can't be! (To the henchmen) Stop them! (The henchmen chased our heroes towards the Star Cruiser, but our heroes beat them to it and climbed aboard) Ember: Boy, I hope we got enough fuel. Tails: We all do, Ember. Crash: No problem. We filled up just outside Andromeda. (Then our heroes flew off. The henchmen fired at the Star Cruiser, but missed due to it dodging the line of fire and flying off. The henchmen grunted in anger as Ripper and Cubot started crying in disappointment) Cubot: (Crying) They got away, Bosses. Ripper: (Crying crazily) Bye-bye! (Eggman and Cortex then moaned a bit in disappointment as well while the rest of Loki’s group glared at them and Cubot and Ripper) Eggman: (Moaning a bit) It’s not fair! Cortex: (Moaning a bit) It’s just not fair! (Sephiroth slapped both Eggman and Cortex while Vanitas slapped Cubot and Ripper, quieting them down) Sephiroth: Acting like children! Vanitas: Yeah! Get a grip! (Up in the air above the streets, our heroes continued flying) Coco: Isn’t it a blast? Our hypersignal can zap out Uka-Uka’s group’s Mento-Neutralizer. Sonic: How does this hypersignal of yours work? Crash: (To Sonic) Nothing to it. (To Coco) Explain away. Coco: (To Crash) Okay. (To Sonic) You just flip this chrome-plated switch and then.... (She activates the switch, but nothing happened) Coco: That’s weird. Crash: Nothing’s happened. Ace: (Jokingly) Serves you right for buying these cheap outerdimensional imports. Knuckles: Ace! Ace: I’m just joking, Knuckles! Where’s your sense of humor? (Crunch checked the hood of the Star Cruise and saw their huge crystal is cracked) Crunch: No wonder it won’t work. Aku-Aku: The Crylithium Crystal power source is broken. Crash: It must’ve happened during the crash. Coco: We can’t open the portal without it! Crash: And the crystals only exist in Dimension X! Big: No problemo, guys! (Froggy croaks in agreement) Charmy: We’ll build one. Silver: (Sarcastically) Yeah, sure. Ember: (Sarcastically) All we need is a neighborhood particle accelerator to crack the crystals. Tails: If there is any. Charmy: Hey, Big and I only think of the ideas. Big: It’s your job to carry them out. (Shadow and Comet Tail realized something) Comet Tail: Hold on! I know where there’s a particle accelerator. Shadow: Comet Tail showed me. Tails: Well, what are we waiting for? Ember: Let’s get cracking immediately! (Later, our heroes parked the Star Cruiser in a downtown area) Silver: Man, even the swat team's afraid to visit this part of town. Omega: My sentiments exactly. (Comet Tail and Shadow climbed out of the Star Cruiser and ran up to a nearby manhole) Shadow: Trust me and Comet Tail. Comet Tail: Come on. (They open the manhole. Later in a building, our heroes climbed through the vent tunnel into a room with a huge glass tubed machine in the center) Caramel: Whoa! Charmy: Awesome! Crunch: Man, what a far out place! Crash: You were right, guys! Dig that crazy cyclotron! Coco: How amazing that you knew about this sewer line, Charmy. Charmy: (Blushing) Well, for sure. Awesome like a good movie we’ve seen. (They approach the cyclotron) Crunch: Are you sure this is going to work? Tails: Positive. According to what Ember said, all we have to do is bombard the crystal with betron rays and it’ll be good as new. Ember: Of course, if anything goes wrong, we’ll all be radiated to a crisp. Vector: (Sarcastically) Oh, swell. Christopher: (Sarcastically) I’ve wanted to work on my tan. (After placing the crystal inside the tube and closing it, Coco, with Kara’s help, then activated the machine that used its mechanical hands to place the crystal in the center. Then Tails prepared to activate the machine) Tails: Keep your fingers crossed. Kara: And hope it gets fixed. Aku-Aku: You and us both. (Tails activates the machine and the machine began to beam the crystal) Tails: Uh-oh! It’s heating up too rapidly. I-I can’t control it! Roxanne: It’s going to blow! (They ran behind some columns to brace themselves) Commercial break (Our heroes continued to brace themselves) Shadow: It’s about to explode! Crash: Oh, brother! Coco: This is worse than being grounded for an entire light year or two! Silver: Any ideas? Knuckles: Yeah, I say we blow this joint before this joint blows us! (Back in Dimension X in the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka’s group contacted Loki’s group) Loki: (On-screen) Uka-Uka’s group! What do you want? Demidevimon: To help you find the Mobians and their allies and Aku-Aku’s group, that's what. Uka-Uka: Since you’ve been uncapable of doing so yourselves. (On Earth in the amusement park's warehouse....) Myotismon: You know where they are? N. Gin: (On-screen) Our instruments have just registered a huge power surge so strong that it penetrated the dimensional barrier. Vanitas: Tell us! Cortex: Where is it? Tropy: (On-screen) Beneath a street-covered area in the northeast sector of the city. (Then after Uka-Uka’s group hung up, Loki’s group turned to their henchmen) Loki: Come with us. (They hurry out to go after our heroes. Back in the cyclotron room, our heroes figured out how to ease the heat on the crystal thanks to Aku-Aku and Tails) Tails: I think Aku-Aku and I are getting it under control. Aku-Aku: That’s right. Crash: All right! Vector: Tails, you sure have a flair for the dramatic. Cosmo: Is that a compliment you gave Tails, Vector? Vector: Yep. Cosmo: You hear that, Tails? You have a flair for the dramatic! (Tails chuckled a bit) Tails: Thanks, Cosmo and Vector. (He resumed his work. Then they see the crystal’s all fixed) Crunch: Hey, look! The gizmo’s charged up again. Coco: Now all we have to do is get it back to the Star Cruiser. (Charmy smiled at Coco bashfully) Charmy: (Giggles a bit while blushing) I’d follow you anywhere. (Outside in the downtown area, Loki’s group and their henchmen parked the van nearby the Star Cruiser and got out) Eggman: We found them! Cortex: It’s Aku-Aku’s group’s Star Cruiser! Ripper: Ooh, this area gives me the willies. (He giggles crazily a bit) Moe: Why would anybody build a fancy cyclo-whatever in a dump like this? Komodo Joe: This dump is filthy. Eggman: Because if it ever blows up, no one would care what happens to the neighborhood. Koala: Yeah, like how a wrecking ball destroys a dumpy building with pests. Hunter J: Now come along at once! (They go inside the abandoned building and after Vanitas pushed the “Up” button on the elevator, it opened, revealing a security robot) Security robot: Halt! Identify yourselves. Vanitas: Certainly. (He turned to Pinstripe) Vanitas: Identify us, Pinstripe. Pinstripe: Gladly. (Then he shoots his tommy gun at the robot, killing it. Then Loki’s group and their henchmen ran into the elevator. With our heroes, they finished fixing the crystal completely as Coco took the crystal back) Coco: Okay, got it! Sonic: Then let’s get out of here! (Elsewhere, Loki’s group and their henchmen emerged from the elevator after it opened) Tribot: Hey, Bosses, how come you know so much about this place? Orbot: I bet you Uka-Uka’s group told them. Eggman: Quiet, dumbots! (They come up to a door) Myotismon: Open that door now! (In the room, our heroes were gonna climb up to the vent tunnel when Koala punched the door down, getting our heroes’ attention) Crash: Man! What was that? (Grubber blew a raspberry in question) Billy: I don’t know! Coco: But that’s one crazy doorbell. (Then before our heroes reacted, the henchmen fired their stun laser guns at them, knocking them down. Then Christopher’s Mobiancom dropped on the floor and activated. At the Channel Six building, Elise and Tai’s groups heard the beep and when Elise answered, it was just static and they got concerned as they hung up) Elise and Tai’s groups: The Mobians and their allies! Allison: They’re in trouble! (They head out to go to the rescue. Back downtown, Loki’s group placed the crystal back into the Star Cruiser’s hood while their henchmen place the TMNM’s unconscious bodies into the backseats of the Star Cruiser. And the TMNM’s hands are tied behind their backs and their arms tied down to their torsos while the rest of our heroes are laying on the ground unconscious, also with their hands tied behind their backs and their arms tied down to their torsos and Aku-Aku just laid unconscious on the ground) Loki: At last! Myotismon: Now we can open a portal to Dimension X on our own. Vanitas: And with the Mobians as our captives, we’ll show that bag-eyed tiki mask and his group! (Once the crystal’s installed, Eggman closed the hood. The henchmen pondered about the other unconscious heroes) Pinstripe: What do you want us to do with these other meddlers, Bosses? Loki’s group: Leave them. Hunter J: The vermin that live here will finish them off. Vanitas: And besides, we decided not to bring their allies with to the Mento-Neutralizer anyway. (Then Loki’s group and their henchmen climbed aboard the Star Cruiser and Eggman flew off, driving it) Koala: Whoa! Can’t you slow down a little, Dr. Eggman, Boss? Eggman: (Groans a bit in anger) I can’t stand a backseat driver! (Then with that, they flew off. Back with the rest of our heroes, they wake up slowly) Crunch: Whoa, I feel like we were run over by a star destroyer! Aku-Aku: (Groans a bit) Or an asteroid.... (They noticed themselves tied up) Christopher: Tied up in ropes? Chris: That means.... (They realized) Heroes: The Mobians! Yuffie: They’re gone! Coco: Vanished! Crash: Split City! Roxanne: Loki’s group must’ve got them. Tiny: Without a doubt. Dingodile: Man, what a drag this is! Christopher: We got to save them! (Remembering they’re tied up still, our heroes turned to Aku-Aku, the only one not tied up) Ace: Uh, Aku-Aku, could you untie loose ends please? Aku-Aku: Of course. (Then with his magic, he untied our heroes. Once freed, they get up and dusted themselves off when Elise and Tai’s groups arrived in the Channel Six News van) Tai: Are you alright, guys? Dingodile: No, we’re not alright! Kara: Loki’s group will pay for what they did to us! Christopher: At least we’re glad you came. Roxanne: But how did you know we were in trouble? (Elise shows her Mobiancom) Roxanne: (Shrugs) That answers my question. Sonata: Anyway, climb in, guys. Trixie: This is not a friendly neighborhood. Crunch: Tell us about it! (Then our heroes climbed into the van and Elise drove off) Coco: Thanks for getting us, Elise and Tai’s groups. Yuffie: We’re really grateful. Elise and Tai’s groups: No problem. Agumon: Anyway, where are the Mobians? Crash: Creepy Loki’s creepy group got them. Elise and Tai’s group: (Realizing) Loki's group?! (They got determined) Matt: We might have known. Crunch: But how did you know we were back there? Aku-Aku: Tracking device? Elise and Tai’s group: Yep! Rainbow Dash: In our Mobiancoms. Gomamon: It’s not like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Coco: We’ve got to find the Mobians before those creeps uses their Mento-Neutralizer on them. (Then they heard glass crashing down) Kara: Jeepers, what was that? Crash: I don’t know, Kara. (Elise and Tai’s groups then noticed a trio of punks throwing garbage at their van while riding their motorcycles) Sora: This whole area’s run by a gang called the Cyber Punks. Joe: And they don’t take kindly to strangers. Elise: Hang on! We’ll try to outrun them. (Then Elise stomped on the gas pedal and the van sped off to get away from the Cyber Punks, who continued chasing them. In a junkyard, Loki’s group and their henchmen landed the Star Cruiser on the ground and the TMNM, still tied up, slowly woke up) Knuckles: W-Where are we? (Then they got concerned as Loki’s group got out and approached them while the henchmen went up to a pile of garbage) Vanitas: Close to the end of your miserable mutant existence! Cortex: Would you like to see what we have in store for you? (Then Loki’s group turned to their henchmen) Loki: Henchmen, now! (The henchmen then removed the garbage pile, revealing the Mento-Neutralizer) Amy: What’s that thing we see? Charmy: I got a bad feeling about this. Rouge: I hope it’s a piece of modern art. Knuckles: Yeah. Shadow: But somehow I doubt it. (Sephiroth then ordered the henchmen some more) Sephiroth: Put them in the Mento-Neutralizer. (Then the henchmen carried the angry struggling captive Mobians as the Mobians realize what that is) Tikal: Is that the machine Aku-Aku’s group warned us about?! Charmy: That is definitely not what you’d use to put toppings on pizza. (The TMNM tried to break free with their powers or strength, but couldn’t) Orbot: Sorry, but those ropes are escape and magic-proof. Silver: (Flatly) Oh, we should only be so lucky. (Loki’s group goes up to the Star Cruiser) Eggman: And while your brains are being drained, we will activate the portal. (Then the henchmen threw the TMNM into the Mento-Neutralizer) Tails: I hate the sound of a brain drain. Charmy: Bummer. Knuckles: Don’t sweat it, Charmy. You don’t have that much to lose. (In the streets, the rest of our heroes still quickly drove the news van quickly to escape the Cyber Punks) Izzy: I think we’re losing them. (Then they gasped upon seeing an overturned bus in front of them) Crash: An overturned Earth vehicle! Tentomon: Technically, that’s called a bus, Crash! (They manage to skid to a stop and then climb out to run, only for the Cyber Punks to park in front of them, stopping them again) Cyber Punk member 1: This is Cyber Punk turf, and you’re on it! (Our heroes got secretly determined upon seeing a camera laying nearby) Tai: Uh, we just came for a few pictures. TK: People usually say “A picture’s worth a thousand words.” Kari: (Picking the camera up) So, watch the birdie. (She flashes a picture at the Cyber Punks, temporally blinding them) Rarity: Quick! Run for it! (They run, only to see Aku-Aku and Christopher’s groups notice a manhole cover and opening the way to the sewers) Joe: Why are you doing that? Aku-Aku: It worked for the Mobians. Joe: (Realizing) Oh, yeah. I forgot. (Then they go down into the sewers and closed the manhole lid. With the Cyber Punks, they recovered their view from the camera flash) Cyber Punk member 2: Hey! Where’d they go now? (They look around. In the junkyard, Loki’s group and their henchmen are trying to activate the portal, but to no luck. Then Eggman pushed a button, trapping himself in a barrier) Eggman: What in blazes? Orbot: What’s wrong, Boss Dr. Eggman? Eggman: (Struggling to break free) I-I can’t move at all. Komodo Joe: Nice one, Baldy McNoseHair. Moe: Yeah, Baldy McNoseHair. Eggman: (Struggling in anger) Stop calling me that! (The TMNM then got up, seeing their chance to get out of the Mento-Neutralizer quickly, despite still being tied up) Sonic: (Whispering) Now’s our chance to escape. (Then noticing an opening on the side, they secretly get out) Blaze: (Whispering) Yeah. Let’s hop to it. (Then Loki’s group, except Eggman, and their henchmen noticed the TMNM out of the Mento-Neutralizer) Ripper: Hey! They’re getting away. Koala: (Growls a bit in determination) Not for long now. (He punches his fist into his palm) Vanitas: Well, stop them! Cortex: Shoot them again! (Then the Komodo Brothers pulled out what seemed to be a bigger stun laser gun) Moe: This’ll be like shooting monkeys in a barrel. Komodo Joe: Say goodbye, Mobians. (They fired, but to the villains' shock, instead of lasers, the gun instead fired some knives at the TMNM. And while they dodged the knives to not get stabbed, the TMNM then managed to have the blades instead cut their ropes, untying them. Once freed, the TMNM armed themselves) Sonic: Heh! You didn’t take into account on our prodigious ninja dexterity. Amy: Yeah! Charmy: Like he said. (Loki’s group, except a trapped Eggman, turned to the Komodo Brothers in anger) Cortex: You fools! Myotismon: Because of you, they’re freed! Komodo Joe: Big deal. Moe: We still got our laser guns. (They pulled the real stun laser guns out along with the henchmen, but Tails got an idea suddenly) Tails: But not for long, guys. (He threw his bo stick at them, knocking the stun laser guns and even Pinstripe’s tommy gun away) Pinstripe: Hey! Knuckles: You were saying, bozos? (The henchmen ran back to Loki’s group and helped Eggman get free) Eggman: (Once freed) Never mind me, you fools. Sephiroth: Capture those Mobians. (Then the rest of our heroes arrived from a manhole cover-covered sewer) Christopher: I don’t think you’ll have time, Loki’s group. Elise: Look who’s coming now. (Then the Cyber Punks arrived, going after Loki’s group and their henchmen, much to the henchmen’s concern) Pinstripe: (Shocked) Cyber Punks?! Ripper: Oh, dear. Koala: They fight dirtier than we do, and that’s worse. (Loki’s group and their henchmen run inside a destroyed building, and after closing the door behind them, some rubble collapsed and blocked the door) Shadow: Guys, what’re you doing here? Chris: No time to explain now. Mimi: As Crash of Aku-Aku’s group would say; Let’s hit the road, Jack! (Then our heroes climbed into the Star Cruiser and, after destroying the Mento-Neutralizer by shooting it, got away. On a building later, our heroes are seeing off Aku-Aku’s group, who are in their Star Cruiser) Tails: So, what was that force field that stopped Eggman from opening the portal? Crash: It was our car alarm. Aku-Aku: We set it to stop anybody who might try to use the hypersignal. Crunch: Now, remember, you guys fall by if you’re in our dimension. Coco: Or vise-versa. Knuckles: I can see us now; The first Mobians to break the sound barrier. Coco: I’m gonna miss you guys. Especially you, Charmy. (Charmy blushed a bit) Charmy: (Giggles a bit while blushing) Yeah. Likewise. (He snaps out of it and, with Cream and Cheese, hands a pizza box containing both a pizza and a peach juice-covered tiramisu) Charmy: That’s why Cream, Cheese, and I brought you a little going away present. Cream: It’s a peach-topped pizza with a peach juice-covered tiramisu, a little inspiration from us crashing into a peach stand earlier. Cheese: (Happily agreeing) Chao, chao. (Coco accepts it and saw the pizza and tiramisu) Coco: (Happily) Oh, wow! An Earth pizza and tiramisu?! That’s really cool. Crash: (Happily agreeing) Did you say “Cool?” That’s hot for pizza! Crunch: And cool for tiramisu! Aku-Aku: Deliciously my sentiments exactly. (Then with that, after waving goodbye, Aku-Aku’s group activates the portal and they go through, returning to Dimension X) Charmy: I guess we’ll be able to see Coco and those guys again later on. Vector: Look on the bright side, pal. You haven’t lost a girlfriend, you’ve gained an extra portion of pizza and dessert. Charmy: You know something, you’re right! Espio: Shall we go home now? Heroes: (Nods) Yeah! (Then with that, they headed to the trapdoor on the rooftop to head to their homes) To be continued.... Ending song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Instrumental VersionCategory:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies Category:Season 2 Episodes